Soul Collectors are crafty
by KitKatGirlio
Summary: The Doctor must have seen over two million deaths in the time that he had lived. But what was strange that only when he lost yet another life on the Titanic space cruise ship, did he start seeing an odd occurance concering the dead M just to be safe


"ASTRID!" The Doctor yelled as the maid from the space cruise ship fell over the edge into the burning hot engine. Taking Max Capricorn with her.

Doctor narrowed his eyes when he saw a gleaming shape in the form of a winged horse. You couldn't see the actual horse just the shape shining brightly with an unearthly light. the horse hovered in mid air where the now dead Astrid had fallen not moments ago. It looked up at The Doctor and gave a tiny nod of respect before turning and disappearing through the wall.

'No. Can't be' He thought as it's tail swished through the wall.

...

"Amy you've got to leave him. The light's already touched him we have to go!" The Doctor said remembering the moment when he first saw the horse and the many times he had seen it since, collecting the souls of the people who had died under his watch.

"No! I'm not leaving him!" The red head screamed refusing to believe that her beloved Rory.

The Doctor looked at the crack widening in front of Amy. Tendrils of light hungrily laceing through Rory's dead body. "I'm sorry" He whispered grabbing hold of the girl and dragging her into the Tardis. "No! No! We've got to help him! No!" She screamed. The Doctor held her back as best he could as he sealed the Tardis door.

Solum with regret and an burning ache in his chest The Doctor moved around the controls to get the Tardis flying.

He looked at the screen to see the light had nearly completely devoured Rory. Then it came. The winged horse from the Titanic padded up beside the body. But then something strange happened. The horse sniffed Rory's hair and let out a shrill echoing whinnie whirling around and disappearing through the cave wall.

The Doctors eyes went wide 'No. No no no your the soul collector. You take the souls to eternal rest!' his mind screamed. 'Unless...' He looked over at the sobbing Amy and dashed over to her 'No time for that now...' he thought as he began trying to soothe Amy while trying to make sure she remembered him.

...

"No! No Amy!" The now very roman Rory yelled as he fired, unitentionally, the killing shot that ended his beloved wifes life. "No Amy please!" He whispered. He looked up as the gleaming winged horse plodded forward. The horse looked tired though, as though it couldn't move another step.

"What? Who are you!" The horse barely lifted its head to acknowledge the voice speaking to it. The horse nickered soothingly and stepped up to Amy. She sniffed her and breathed out a sigh through it's nostrils. Rory nearly yanked Amy's body back against him. "Get away from her!" He snarled. The horse looked at him with glowing pupiless eyes. It nickered and niegh. And echo sounding even though there was nothigng to cause it.

The horse swished it's tail turning away and padding through one of the stones disappearing as it always did.

...Somewhere impossible to find...

"NO! I refuse to do this any longer!" A girl with knee length chocolate hair snarled at a taller broader male. Looking to be her father. The man growled "You have to!" "No I don't! collecting the souls of those who have died is not my job! MY job is to help The Doctor! Collecting souls is my brothers job!" The male's eyes softened "But your brother can't do his job. He is no longer around to do it." He reminded her.

The girl froze still glaring at him. Before looking utterly defeated "I can't do it any more... It's killing me. I was never made for collecting the souls of the dead." "Yes. But theres no one else to do it"

The girl glared up at her father "Your the father! Make someone else!" She roared anger and hurt obvious in her eyes "You know I cannot replace your brother" "I don't care! Make another! I can't collet any more souls! I can't do it! I've been collecting them for eight years! Do you know how many of them were terryfied to the point of madness when they died? Do you know how many A DAY I have to bring to they're heaven or hell? Do you know how many of those souls were pleading me to allow them to give them just enough time to say goodbye to they're loved ones! Watching the people they loved and loved them mourn the people they've lost? I can't do it!" She snarled before transforming into a winged panther flying away through the clouds they had been standing on.

the man sighed and sat down in the chair behind him. 'I know she's taken alot. But I can't. Not just yet. She hasn't learned...'

...

"Right now that we are here in need to speak to you all about something" The Doctor said looking around the museam before returning his gaze to Amy, little Amy, River, and Rory.

"Rory. When Amy died did you see a glowing shape of a winged horse?" Rory blinked. "Well. Actually yea. She came and sniffed her. It looked hurt though." "Hurt how?" "Like it was tired. When I said something it just lazily lifted its head and sniffed Amy before turning and running through one of the stones" The Doctor paced for a few moments. "That doesn't make any sense. It did that to Rory, but it looked healthy. Like nothing could stop it. And when it left it looked horrified. Like Amy when she's running" The Time Lor babbled on at nintey miles an hour tapping his sonic screw driver on one palm holding it with the other as he always did when thinking. "Oi!" "Shut up I'm thinking!" He yelled still paceing. Amy threw her hands up in a defeated gesture and leaned against the door frame.

"Okay okay. I think I've got it. The horse was the symbol of pureness." Amy looked at him "Pureness? Why Pureness?" "Because I've only seen her come at the death of those who were pure in the begining, you know good people, and/or are still good. But. The point is that it comes to collect souls" Rory got a look that meant he was in confusion and still trying to work it out "Okay. So where is it takeing the souls?" "I don't know, I want to find out" "Yeah, and why wouldn't it take ours?" Amy added. The Doctor stopped his paceing and blinked "Because it knew this would happen. Don't you see?" As always no one said anything. Even River was stareing at him like it was the stupidest question he had ever asked.

"It didn't take your souls because she knew that you would survive. Why it looked so horrified when it came to retrieve Rory's soul! She knew what he would turn into and what would happen!" The Doctor said, sounding like he was adding math by stateing facts. "Okay, but how?" River asked standing next to Amy. "I dunno" He replied pacing again. "But Doctor if it's a soul collector why would she care about what happens? Isn't it just there for the souls?" The Doctor continued his paceing "Well... I don't know. It doesn't makes sense. Nothing! In this world makes sense. it should've taken your soul and be done with it" He stopped "Unless..."

"Unless what?" Little Amy asked. The Doctor turned around "I met this creature once. He makes these beings that do the work we can't. He's called The Father. He made this man about the same age as Rory here" He gestured to the young man "He was the soul collector. I met him, lovely fellow he had a bow tie that was rather smashing-" "Doctor" Amy murmered closeing her eyes in exasperation "-Right. Well. Hw was the soul collector. Each soul collector for every planet has to be immune to feelings so that it never tires of it's job and does it like any other guy in a bakery"

Rory still looked baffled "Okay. So why didn't it take our souls again?" The Doctor blinked "Because whoever's collecting the souls isn't the person it should be" He said in the low tone The Doctor got when something very serious was going on. "But that doesn't make any sense! Surely the guy whose collects the souls is the only guy who can collect the souls" Amy said spreading her arms out in question" The Doctor shooke his head. One of his hand's fingers rubbing together like they always did when he came to a conclusion.

"Any of the beings The Father made can do it" "I don't mean to interrupt. But I think the Dalek is awake behind you Doctor" The Doctor turned "Oh well that's good news... Run!" He yelled the last part and the small group took off up the stairs


End file.
